


Fix You

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon!Seungmin, Fluff, M/M, seungbin, sfw, zombie!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: This is something I wrote based off of @elly_mii ‘s Demon Seungmin and Zombie Changbin au! Please go look at their art and support them on Instagram!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, seungbin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elly_mii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elly_mii).



Sometimes the perfect therapy was picking up a book and escaping the world.

Changbin wrapped his jacket around himself as he walked to the bookstore. It was freezing outside, and that’s coming from someone who was long dead.

Changbin suffered a very untimely and a very gruesome death. 

He was dismembered as a teen. All he remembers was walking home, and then a throbbing headache before his world turned black.

He then remembers waking up, his joints and limbs being held together by black thread. 

Changbin finally made it to the bookstore, the doorbell jingling as he walked in.

“Hey, Bin.” The cashier said. 

After many awkward conversations over the months since he had first come to the store, Changbin learned that his name was Seungmin.

“Hi, Seungmin.” Changbin said, making his way to the back of the store.

That’s where his favorite genre of books were. 

Romance. 

Changbin never got to experience love when he was still living. He was fascinated by how to individuals could love each other. 

He picked up a book and sat against a shelf, flipping through the pages to get back to where he was before.

Time always seemed to fly by whenever Changbin read books.

Changbin closed the book, putting it back in the shelf where it belonged. It was an okay story, but it just seemed rushed. 

The boy walked back to the front to leave, and noticed that Seungmin was still there, his eyes slowly drooping. 

“Hey, Seungmin??” Changbin questioned, poking the boys arm softly.

Seungmin groaned and opened his eyes, yawning as he looked up at Changbin. “Oh, you’re done. Enjoy?”

“You waited for me?” Changbin asked, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah.” The cashier replied, going around the counter to stand next to Changbin.

He walked to the door and opened it. “As much as I’d like to let you stay, it’s sadly closing time.”

Changbin looked away, flustered. “Oh, alright.” He said as he left the store, looking for Seungmin to follow him.

Seungmin then locked the door and put on his coat. “See you, Bin.” 

Changbin nodded and started his walk back to his house. “Thanks, Seungmin.”

The zombie boy put his hands in his coat and continued his walk when he heard a thud and a soft yelp.

“Hey, Succubus! How much do you cost?” 

Changbin spun around to see a gross looking creature hovering above Seungmin who was pinned to the ground.

“I’m not a succubus! I’m a demon!” Seungmin retorted, struggling under the creature.

“Same thing. C’mon little succubus, do your job.” The creature started to tug on Seungmin’s clothes when Changbin ran over and landed a punch on the creatures face.

He was slimy and gross. Probably a reptilian creature. Changbin shook his hand and pulled Seungmin up by his arms. 

“Seungmin go!” Changbin yelled, turning back to the reptile man. 

But he was gone. 

Changbin dusted his hands and noticed that his hand was almost detached from his wrist. It must’ve happened when he punched the slimy creature.

Seungmin ran over the Changbin and grabbed his hand softly. “Oh god, are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked, inspecting the other boys hand.

“I’m fine, are you?” Changbin questioned, looking Seungmin up and down to see if he had any wounds. 

“Yeah, come on, I’ll fix you up.” Seungmin pulled Changbin back into the store, unlocking the doors. 

He took Changbin over to the counter and pulled out a needle and thread from a shelf.

“You just have those lying around?” Changbin chuckled.

“Yeah, just in case of things like this.” Seungmin threaded the needle and started to stitch Changbins wrist.

“Why’d you do that?” Seungmin asked, being as gentle as he could with Changbin’s wrist.

Changbin tilted his head. “Why do you think? That thing- he was being mean to you.” 

“You hurt yourself though, and you put yourself in danger!” Seungmin whined.

“It was to keep you safe, and that’s all I care about.” Changbin said, placing his other hand on top of Seungmin’s.

Seungmin shook his head and smiled. “Thank you, now shut up and let me fix you.”


End file.
